


Rainy Day Love

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Female Pleasured First, Gentle Sex, One sided Attention, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, after shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Asch and Natalia get caught in a rainstorm while spending time with each other. The two take showers and meet up afterward, one of them being dressed, the other in a towel...One thing leads to another...Two-Shot.Rated M for sexual activity.





	1. Rainy Day

Title: Rainy Day Love  
Paring: AschxNatalia  
Series: Tales of The Abyss  
Type: Two-Shot  
Rated: M

Part I: Rainy Day

It was a cloudy day at the Fabre Mansion, near the castle in Baticul, and Asch was at the manor on Natalia's request, to spend some much needed time with her.

The two sat beneath a large shady tree, Asch leaning against the trunk, and Natalia leaning on him, wrapped up in his arms, staring up at the flush green boughs above them.

"Natalia..." Asch started to say, as said girl looked up at him curiously. "When we're older...let's change this country, just the two of us..."

Natalia's eyes went large as she recalled the special 'promise' they had made when they were kids, smiling as she sat up, taking Asch's hand. "I'd be more than happy to make that dream come true Asch." She stood, tugging at his hand. "Let's go for a stroll."

Asch grudgingly moved from his spot on the ground, brushing off his clothes as the Kimlascan Princess combed through his hair with her small cute, fingers, separating the two front locks from the rest, pausing to grip them for a moment before letting them fall, and rest herself against Asch's chest, sighing.

"Natalia...?" Asch gave her a small hug, before softly gripping her shoulders and pulling her away a bit.

"It's nothing Asch, I'm alright." She shook her head, and blinked, taking the redhead's hand. "Let's get our walk started shall we?" She brightly smiled and tugged Asch in the direction of the castle garden.

They walked for about half-an-hour before stopping on the cobblestones to stand still, gazing up at the sky.

"It looks like it might rain," Nataila said with a slight frown. "The weather was just so nice."

Asch glanced at her. "Indeed it does...let's just hope we can finish our walk."

The two walked a bit more, and when the clouds broke and they escaped under a large tree as the rain came down upon the earth. They gazed at one another, watching water droplets drip off their hair, as Asch brought up a hand to cup Natalia's face, his gaze softening.

"Natalia...you're so beautiful..."

The Princess's face went bright red, as she smiled, wrapping her arms around Asch and twining her fingers in his hair. "Oh, Asch..."

The former God-General took Natalia's chin in his hand and leaned his head down to kiss her, closing his eyes, and moving his free arm around her waist. She kissed back passionately, her arms moving up to encircle his neck.

The tree boughs above them broke down, heavy with rain, and the liquid cascaded down upon the couple, soaking them in warm rivers of water, but the two didn't mind, they were kissing in the rain, and loving it.

A few moments later Natalia pulled away, breathing a bit hard and shivering, leaning into Asch. He graciously opened his tabard to allow her inside the cloth and held her against his chest as they walked through the rain to the manor.

She slipped, and crashed into a bush, slick and covered in mud. Yelling out, she clung to Asch's arm as she fell, screaming, "Asch!" and dragging him down to one knee, as his eyes went wide in concern for her.

"Natalia! Are you alright?" His green eyes were worried as he picked the dirty Princess up in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, feeling her shiver uncontrollably.

"A-Asch..." Her words came out as nothing but a chatter of her teeth, eyes closing in an effort to stay calm and not get to freaked about being cold, dirty, and scared now.

"Let's get you inside..." Asch held her close, as he walked to the manor doors, heading inside to the wing with their rooms. He set her down and called some maids over to help warm Natalia up with large fluffy towels. He asked two of the maids to get her washed and clothed and to keep her in her room to stay warm. They lead her away slowly, and Asch turned to Luke's room to grab things to shower himself.


	2. Love & Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asch and Nataila get caught in a rainstorm. The two take showers and meet up afterward, one of them being dressed, the other in a towel...One thing leads to another...  
> Two-Shot.   
> Rated M for sexual activity.

Chapter 2: Part II: Love & Warmth  
Title: Rainy Day Love  
Paring: AschxNatalia  
Series: Tales of The Abyss  
Type: Two-Shot  
Rated: M

Part II: Love and Warmth

Later Nataila was in her room, laying in her bed, warm, and clothed in dry, fresh garments, thanks to the Fabre maids. She sat up in her bed, musing about Asch. 'I wonder how he's doing?' She made her way to the door, noticing her hair was still a bit damp, so she grabbed a towel, and rubbed at it going out into the hallway.

Asch was coming down the hall when he spotted Natalia near her door, admiring how well she cleaned up. But he also felt like a loser for not showering yet. Natalia looked up from drying her hair to see Asch staring at her from the hallway, and turned red. "A-Asch...what is it?"

Asch walked to her, gently pulled her into a hug, then whispered into her ear. "...You look so elegant and beautiful, Natalia." Her eyes went wide, as she dropped her towel, stunned by the kind and flattering words.

"What is it Natalia?" Asch noticed the fallen towel & pulled her against himself in a warm inviting hug.

She broke her silence with a breath, and pulled her arms up to rest them on Asch's wet chest, not caring he was still soaked and she was all dry. "You startled me..."

He looked down into her face, his eyes calmly meeting hers. "Forgive me for startling you..." Asch leaned down to pick up Natalia's towel, then handed it to her. "You're welcome, my Princess. Now it's my turn to go shower.." She took the towel and headed back to her room.

...

About 20 minutes later, Asch walked down the hall in a towel after his shower, his long damp hair neatly slicked back.

Natalia walked out of her guest room in the manor, seeing Asch from the corner of her eye, and froze.

Natalia's presence caught Asch's eye as well, causing him to stop and glance at her. "...What is it, Natalia?"

Her eyes roam up and down his toweled body, her mouth barely moving, & she backed into her room, lightly closing the door "Sorry!"

"N-Natalia!" He stepped forward, pressing lightly against her door- "Nevermind. I'm sorry I startled you; I'll wear more next time."

"I-it's fine!" She comes out of the room slowly, embracing Asch, leaning her head onto his chest. "You didn't startle me..."

"Then don't run from me next time..." Asch's arms held her tightly as he lightly nuzzled his face against her lovely soft hair. Natalia stood still, unsure what to do, her face beet red. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her forehead. "Please remain by my side always, my Princess."

Natalia blushed and moved her arms up to wrap around Asch's neck. "I will, Asch..." She smiled at him.

"Hearing that from you makes me happy, Natalia.." He rested his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"And just having you here makes me happy." She smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth shyly. Asch then leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly. "A-Asch..." She closed her eyes and kissed back fully.

"N-Natalia..." He kissed her deeply, then began lightly kissing her along her jawline and down her neck. She gasped as he trailed down, goosebumps forming near where he kissed.

He lightly tugged her collar away as he made his way along her collarbone and shoulder. She shivered and slowly unclasped her collar at the back making it easier to move down, her breathing quickening as she held still. He moved down lower, onto her chest, as much as her outfit allowed. The air around them quickly grew warm from their breath and body heat.

"A-Asch..." She inclined her head, panting, her body growing warm. He held onto her hips as he buried his face into her bosom. She groaned softly, arching back against the closed door.

He stroked her thighs as he listened, enjoying her groaning. She held onto his neck, pressing against him. He moaned lightly as he sank to his knees, pressing his face against her belly.

She shrugged off her top, as her feet tingled in her shoes. After the top fell, he gazed up at her face from below. She looked down at him, smiling, face red, her white bra still on. His eyes were drawn to the bra as he slid back up her body, his hands touching her sides.

As she felt him move up her body her breasts perked a little and she shivered. Asch noticed their perkiness and proceeded to move against them, smirking. "O-ohh!" Biting her lip, she grabbed Asch's hips and pressed against his legs-

She blushed, and kissed Asch lovingly. He joined in kissing Natalia as well, his bangs slowly falling into his face since his hair was dry now. She held the kiss, her hands clinging to his hips.

His towel started to slip a little, due to the location of her hands on his hips. She grabbed at the towel absently tying it back on Asch's hip. Asch didn't seem to notice much as he was too caught up in the kiss and feeling her rump. She moaned a bit, trailing up his back, hands done with the towel, and grabbed his hair with her fingers.

He squeezed her rear cheeks, while nuzzling into the kiss. She gasped, pressing a knee into his crotch a little, cheeks flushing. Asch flinched a bit, rubbing her back and leaning into her. The Princess grinned into the kiss, moving her knee around, and rubbing at his neck. The two created great friction between them, the heat of the moment growing higher.

He groaned, his hands slowly un-doing her back strap. Natalia sighed at the release of her bra against her back, shrugging the straps to her elbows. "Asch...I love you."

Asch lovingly caressed her sides, which caused her garment to fall to the floor. He deeply breathed in her bodily scent, sighing, his voice husky. "Natalia, I love you as well..." She shivered in his touch, panting, still rubbing a knee against his crotch. His crotch moved up her leg and pressed up against hers as pulled her he closer.

She groaned softly, pushing back against the door. "A-Asch..."

"N-Natalia, my Princess..." He pressed harder against her, lighty sucking on her neck, his tongue leaving trails of saliva where it wandered.

"Mmm..." Her crotch tingled, as she felt Asch against her, turning her head to the side.

He breathed heavily, biting her neck lightly as he slowly slipped her undies over her hips. She moved her hips helping him pull the garment down, shivering against the cold frame of the door. "Asch I'm cold..." Her voice was small, as she was just about completely naked, save her stockings, and gloves, which Asch found very arousing.

Asch nodded, still hugging her to give her some of his warmth. "Do you want to go lie down, Natalia...?"

"Y-yes..." .She hugged Asch back, her tiny frame trembling against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry I made you cold..." He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed and lying her in her soft blankets.

"N-no, it wasn't you...it was the door that was cold." She snuggled into the blankets, tugging on Asch to invite him on the bed.

"Then I'm sure your bed will warm you up..." He joined her on the bed, lying down beside her.

She wrapped her hands around his hair, resting her head on his chest. "It will now that you're in it too." She smiled warmly at Asch, her cheeks still very flush against her light skin.

"I'm glad..." He wrapped his arm around her back, gently rubbing it and holding her close. Her chest smooshed against his stomach, and she felt her nipples harden, sighing at his warm touch. He looked down at her chest, enjoying the feeling of her against his body. Natalia moved a knee down, rubbing at the towel that clung to his hips feeling the bulge within, smiling.

"N-Natalia..." A deep groan escaped his lips, his hands finding their way to her chest. She felt his hands on her chest, shivering, and drawing herself even closer, their legs entwining, as Asch's towel slipped off. He pushed against her and gently rubbed and squeezed her nipples as he gazed down upon her delicate, perfect beauty.

She gasped blushing. "A-asch...ahhhh..." She felt warmth between her legs, pushing them together.

"Do you like it, Natalia...?" He reached down, pulling her up higher on himself by her rump, then gently began kissing her breasts.

She felt her thigh press on his crotch, shivering as his lips touched her breasts. "Y-yes..." Her mind swirled with all kinds of sensations and it drove her crazy.

He smiled, lightly licking his way to the center of her boob, then taking her nipple into his mouth. She groaned, feeling herself get wet, holding back a yelp, as he took said nipple in his mouth. He smirked satisfyingly upon hearing her yelp, then continued to swirl his tongue around it and suck on it.

"A-ahhh!" She arched her back up a bit, her fingers digging into Asch's shoulders. As he felt her fingers digging into his shoulders, he began to gently nibble on her nipples. She bit her lip, & began to lightly hump his leg as he nibbled. Natalia panted, straining to keep a grip on the braod shoulders in front of her, as her hands were growing sweaty.

He groaned a bit in response to her humping, then he started humping against her thigh. She felt more warmth between her legs as wetness rubbed onto Asch's leg, and his crotch rubbed her. He pushed his leg harder against her crotch, enjoying the wetness. Natalia sighed, her toes curling, as her body trembled.

Asch's hands squeezed her butt a bit roughly, as he buried his face into her chest. She groaned and shivered, twining her body even closer to his, and nuzzled into his thick hair, pulling on the front locks. He groaned quietly as he playfully batted at her chest & nipped at her nipples, his other hand busily fondled her rump.

She squirmed, giggling, his hand warm against her small butt. "Asch, that tickles!"

He smirked, squeezing her butt cheek. "But I love it, Natalia..." His finger lightly ran along her crack, then down below.

She squeaked, and her eyes went wide. "A-Asch! Mmmm..." He lightly fingered her, his other arm holding her waist to keep her from squirming away.

"Ahhh~ That feels good..." Natalia felt warmth pool in her stomach as Asch worked his fingers inside her body. 'I love this...Asch is...amazing.'

"I'm glad you like it, Natalia... You feel truly as beautiful as you look~"

"Oh Asch..." She blushed red, her body tensing around his finger, as she held onto his neck. Asch gently nuzzled his face against Natalia's, as he slowly slipped a second finger in. The Princess bit her lip, writhing against Asch, feeling his back muscles move and gripping the hair falling down his back with fervor. 'It feels like I'm going mad!'

He groaned as she writhed against him, while his fingers ventured further inside, twisting and turning. 'Oh Lorelei...Natalia is breathtaking...' His breath hitched as he watched his Princess move under him, growing more and more aroused.

Nataila hiccuped and spasmed as her thighs clenched together. He swirled his fingers around, pumping in and out as he slid two more in. "Aaahhh! As...ch that hurts!" Tears slid down her flushed checks her body shaking.

"S-sorry, Natalia..." He slide the other two out, while the others kept going. Her breath hitched and she clenched his hair in her hands, tugging as she panted. He breathed heavily as well, his other hand going for her rump for a rough massage.

She groaned, pressing against his body, clenching on the fingers. He slid a finger into her rump, keeping the momentum. She panted, snuggling to Asch's sweaty body. He snuggled back, squeezing her rump and massaging her crotch. Natalia bit lightly on his shoulder, bucking into his hand.

Asch nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in the fragrance. 'Just like a flower...so beautiful, and fragile...'

She climaxed suddenly, shaking and crying out loudly. "Oh my god!" The bed shook with her movement, almost throwing them both off, but Asch held Natalia tightly as she let it out.

"Natalia..!" He gripped her and held her close, worried, and stroking her back. 'Is she alright?'

She panted heavily against Asch, her eyes fluttering. "A-asch...I'm so warm..."

He smiled and gently kissed her warm lips. "I love you, Natalia..."

The Princess smiled drowsily, kissing him back then curling up against his body. "I love you too Asch..." 'This feels right...to finally be here, with him...Thank Lorelei.'


End file.
